Blood World
by SpiritHowl2
Summary: Humphrey is part of a war with every wolf in Jasper. Kate and Humphrey find out how to stop the war, but end up in a weird location. So where do Kate and Humphrey end up?
1. Chapter 1

BloodWorld

Chapter 1

Humphreys POV

I'm the Newbie, Novice of the guild. The Private in the army. We're at war. All guilds are at war with each other, for park domination. Winston, Eve and Kate... especially Kate, are at the front lines. Taking risks for the pack. I wish I could join her, to be noticed, even with the battle scars I've accumulated over the years for her, saving her as well.

" OK we head out through the terretories and take the eastern packs stronghold." Kate said seriously.

"What about the ambush leaders?" I asked.

"Humphrey, I run the attacks here, don't tell me what you think, your the novice!" Kate replied rudely.

Oh well, I vote staying and guarding the terretory. All the "Leaders" that want to make their forces decrease, that's their choice. The eastern ambush leaders create these somewhat creative ways to kill, or capture intruders. I heard once they dropped rocks when on fire to the northern packs forces when they crossed. Yes, I'm deciding not to burn and bleed till I die! SCREW THIS!

Kates POV

Humphrey always thinks he owns everything, I know about the ambush leaders and they were killed. By Us! SO we went over to the crosspaths, entered and were incredibly aware.

"Kate it's to quiet." Hutch said concerned.

I didn't answer knowing there is something wrong. Looking around, at the trees, skies, behind and over rocks. Until we come across the Eastern stronghold. Nobodies there.

"Get Them!" A random Eastern wolf roared so anything can hear him in a mile radius. They caught every soldier in a cage and kicked all of the current Western soldiers down the near by hill. Tumbling down I see the biggest lake I"ve ever seen! *SPLASH*

Humphreys POV

I started hearing paniky tones of voices hearing that Kates drowning in a lake. Wow! I felt chills up my spines. I started heading towards the Eastern Packs territory.

NEXT TIME IN BLOODWORLD

Humphreys POV

I started to fight my way to the lake, dumbass ambush leaders. Finally I started swimming down to the bottom of the lake. Unlocking every single cage I got every one out. At least I thought so...

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed BloodWorld. I felt like doing something a bit fantasy for you! Make sure to take my poll on my page! Thanks!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHound2**


	2. Chapter 2: Death Always Comes to You

Chapter 2: Death Always Comes to Your Town

Humphreys POV

I started to fight my way to the lake, dumbass ambush leaders. Finally I started swimming down to the bottom of the lake. Unlocking every single cage I got every one out. At least I thought so, Candu is the only one who didn't have enough lung capacity.

"DAMN IT!" Hutch screamed.

Apparently Hutch and Candu were best friends. I wish I actually cam ear... never mind I would have died.

"Why weren't you here earlier?" Hutch started interrogating me.

I could only run as fast as my paws could carry. I could have said that but I couldn't it wouldn't come out. I felt a little guilty. I wish I could have been there earlier. Even though I didn't know him, theirs another wolf down and gone. KIA (Killed In Action).

Kates POV

When everyone except Candu got back everyone started asking where he was especially his girlfriend, Daria ( I felt like I could mix the relationships up a bit). She started to bawl, everyone comforting her. The funeral would start soon, as Candu was the 3rd in command for attacks.

"Did you hear that it was Humphreys fault that Candu died." One Western Wolf whispered to another.

I bet Hutch is saying that about him. What a wanna be. He obviously knew that the ambush was going to happen. Good ol' tricky Tony. The funeral finally happened when everyone was ready to feel sorry for Candu. Humphrey was in the back feeling left out. He couldn't actually see what everyone was doing but he just went with it.

"Kate, I'll join you on the attacks, for Candu." Daria said sadly.

I nodded my head agreeing. It seemed compatible. Oh what fun, it is to see a friend/ boyfriend die!

Humphreys POV

The next day I just started to take orders from others to try to become an elite warrior. It felt a litle gloomy since Candu first died, so I did everything in his honor. Soon I follow Kates soldiers back to the Eastern territory. When we passed the lake we all looked at the lake, seeing cages floating and could barely make out a dead body in one. I looked away.

Getting farther than before we're in battle again.

NEXT TIME IN BLOOD WORLD

Humphreys POV

It seems the Eastern pack has learned witch craft, wierd purple,blood curdling death spheres being thrown everywhere. Soon they catch Kate and I and we're in the legendary blood realm. The only world that can chose the best warriors and put them to a test. Welcome to Blood World.

 **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter! If you want to hear more from me take my poll on my page. Thanks!**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


	3. Chapter 3: Issues

Blood World

Chapter 3: Issues

Humphreys POV

It seems the Eastern pack has learned witch craft, weird purple, blood curdling death spheres being thrown everywhere. Every venomous ball is hitting our soldiers, one wolf dying after another. Soon they catch Kate and I, telling us to surrender. Now out of infinity, we're in the legendary blood realm. The only world that can choose the best warriors and put them to a test. Welcome to Blood World. Kate starts to look panicked, confused.

"What happened?" Kate asked me.

"I think we're in the Blood World." I replied.

Everyone thought this world was a myth, a story. Kate was told stories from Winston every night, since she was born in this war. Everything described in each story is exactly what is in here.

Kates POV

Tests. That's all me and Humphrey seem to get. Blood World is of course another test. This seems weird though.

"Hey! Over Here!" A mysterious wolf said.

"I'm Griffith, I've been in here for what seems like 9 months." Griffith explained to Humphrey and I.

"Really what pack are you from?" Kate asked.

"Northern Jasper."Griffith replied.

Well, I guess he's an ally at the moment.

"I really don't want to be part of northern though, all they want is fame and land. Is it OK if I join your pack?" Griffith asked.

"Sure, we're part of the Western Pack. I'm Kate, I'm pretty sure you know and that's Humphrey." Kate replied.

"OK can you help me with the first test then?" Griffith asked again.

Really! He hasn't passed the test? Is it that hard to complete the challenges? Even though there are more questions I could ask, there is one that is the most important. Did Blood World choose us correctly?

"This test is so brutal, I came in with 5 others and they all died on the first challenge!" Griffith said a little shaken. We both decided to help Griffith, since the warriors he came with weren't capable. Although, Griffith seems worthy enough. The first test seemed to be a simple battle. We all step in the arena, and soon wolves with red cloaks on started throwing purple venom spheres at us, just like the Eastern Pack wolves! Dodging and weaving Griffith and Kate try to annihilate all the wolves they could.

"Just a few more! Keep going!" Kate informs Griffith and I.

Finally with one final blow, I destroy the last wolf. I see why Griffith wouldn't do the test. This is an issue though, there are 100 more tests.

"I see why Blood World needs warriors. To complete the test and become peace keepers. It's still very scary though since nobody has gotten past test 30 before. Again, this is a real issue.

I wonder how the war is going at the moment.

NEXT TIME IN BLOOD WORLD

Winstons POV

I hope Kate is alright, she and another soldier vanished, and I hope nothing bad happened to her. I'll send out a search party to look for her.


	4. Chapter 4: Level Up

BloodWorld

Chapter 4: Level Up

Winston's POV

I hope Kate is alright, she and another soldier vanished, and I hope nothing bad happened to her. I'll send out a search party to look for her. I've never been so worried about my daughter. Since everyone she was leading made it back except one and herself, I don't think I'll ever be able to live with myself if she isn't found.

"Hutch, do this for Candu." I encouraged Hutch.

He started out by looking in Western Jasper, since none of the tragedies end up here, Kate might be here, but lost or something that is actually pretty serious. Hopefully Kate will come back unscathed. I don't want to see Kate hurt.

Humphrey's POV

That first level wasn't too hard. Hopefully the next level won't be harder, Because really, a medium level on the first challenge. That's unrealistic, but for us I guess it was necessary. Griffith, Kate and I started walking along a very slim path that, means all three of us have a very slim chance of surviving this next challenge, kept saying with painted text,

"Challenge 2 of 10 up ahead."

There are only 10 challenges? I thought there were 100, or it's that the levels are so difficult that it feels like you've played 100. I think it's that theory, since it's the only one I really have.

"Oh no." Kate said worried.

"What? I asked.

"We have to jump down into that abyss of death." Kate said making the situation sound way more worse than it needed to be.

Kate must be scared of heights then, or just heights in this situation. I looked down kicking a piece of rock down letting it fly for what I see for 20 seconds. It actually only fell for one second.

"It's an invisible floor!" Griffith mentioned to Kate.

I chuckled at Kate. She growled at me, that was unexpected. I thought she was going to hit me or something that would harm me incredibly. Kate stepped onto the invisible floor letting the floor become visible again. That was weird, why is that even a part of this challenge?

"Well, that was also unexpected." I said to myself.

Griffith and I also stepped onto to floor staring to hear crumbling and creaking. Kate was trying to make sense of the bridge that had no other place to go.

"Bridge Collapsing." A deep voice said.

"Oh no! Keep going forward!" Griffith boomed at Kate and I.

We all kept sprinting in a straight line towards the end of the dark abyss below us. The bridge started falling into the abyss as well, making us run 3 times as fast. Near the end Griffith started to fall from the bridge. Luckily Kate and I made it to the end.

"Help!" Griffith screamed to us.

I came to the rescue. Grabbing Griffiths paw knowing that this would be sketchy. Nearly falling in with Griffith, Kate pulled up Griffith with me.

"That went way differently than I wanted it to!" I tried saying while catching my breath.

"I've never ran as fast as that before." Griffith admitted to Kate.

"Well you both did a good job, and I think you're the new sergeant Humphrey." Kate said panting.

NEXT TIME IN BLOODWORLD

Griffiths POV  
We found a place to rest since I looked at my watch that said 10:30 at night. I still couldn't stop thinking about what I'll do when I finally get out of this nightmare. I bet my girlfriend Hannah moved on. My life was ruined by BloodWorld

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading chapter 4 of BloodWorld! ( No announcements!)**

 **Your Alpha and Omega FanFic Writer,**

 **SpiritHowl2**


End file.
